


Awkward

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Humor, Multi, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a foursome is made difficult because of the existence of elbows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Psych, Gus/Juliet/Shawn/Lassiter, cuddling, hotels

It started with a single occupancy room, a rainstorm, and a bottle of cheap scotch and a desperate huddle that kept them away from the leaking roof. Somehow it ended with Lassiter’s ass in Shawn’s face while he ate out Juliet and Juliet sucked off Gus.

There was a shift of limbs, flesh and blood that resulted in them switching positions, elbowing and shoving each other to get the right part into the right Shawn found himself sucking off Lassiter while Juliet rode him and Gus tried to cram himself between and watch with large, horrified eyes, as if this were a monster movie and not some desperate fear-based orgy. He came and fell off the bed.

It was Gus who pulled him back onto the mattress and handed him a towel. “Well,” Carlton declared, staring at his sock-clad feet. “That was awkward.”

Shawn had to agree.


End file.
